27 Crackers
by Sneakernet
Summary: Rem and Siri are roomates in collage. They get bored, so the go on vactaion to.... dundundun Gatlinburg, Ten.! Lots of laughs!


Disclaimer: I do not own JKR's characters blah blah   
  
Author's Note- This is another little fic that just sprang from my imagination one day.... It should be really funny, so read on.  
  
BTW, even though Rem and Siri are roommates in this fic, this is NOT slash. They are just roomates.  
  
Chapter One-The Sims  
  
Remus lay on his bed in he and Sirius's little apartment, where they roomed while going to the nearby muggle collage, Oxford University.  
  
(A/N-dont ask me how Sirius got in. It was the only international collage I could think of...) He was majoring in English, while Sirius majored in  
  
philosophy.  
  
He looked over at Sirius, who was leaned over their laptop, clicking furiously. "What do you do on that stupid muggle thing anyway?"  
  
Remus asked, getting up and walking over to the desk. Sirius turned, brushing his raven-black hair out of his eyes and looking offended. "Remus!"  
  
he said. "This thing is the most awesome invention EVER!" He pointed excitedly to the screen, on which tiny people were walking around a little house.  
  
"It's called....." Sirius said dramatically, "The SIMS!" "The Sims? What is 'the Sims?'" Remus said, looking at the screen. Sirius clicked on one of the  
  
little people, which looked oddly like Remus, and then on a refridgerator, which was standing in the corner of a room. "Well," Sirius said, and as the little  
  
Remus proceeded to make a snack and carry it over to a miniscule Sirius, which was sitting on a throne-type chair watching a football game on the  
  
tiny TV, "You can make little people, and then build a little house, then make them do whatever you want!"  
  
"I wanna try!" Remus seized the mouse and clicked the little Sirius, then the little trash bin. The Sirius got up, walked over to the trash can,   
  
and took it outside to empty it while the little Remus sat on his throne chair. "Hey!" Sirius protested, pushing his sandy haired roomate away from  
  
the computer. "Yeee!" Remus dropped to his knees and tried to grab the mouse again, and after five minutes of consistent grabbing Sirius pulled him   
  
up a chair and they sat together in front of the computer for hours..... and hours..... (If any of you have The Sims you know how addicting it is!)  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the door early the next morning, and the two boys were having so much fun playing with their little selves that  
  
they ignored it. The person would'nt give up, so Sirius finally yelled, "Just a second! Wer'e re-decorating!" and stood up to get the door.  
  
He looked  
  
through the little peep-hole an saw his other best friend, James Potter, and his fiancee Lily Evans, and quickly opened the door. "Well," Lily said,  
  
stepping inside and looking around at the furniture, which had been in the same spot for three years, "This place certanitly looks re-decorated!"  
  
"Hey Siri!" James stepped in after his fiancee and hugged his friend. "Wait a minute.."  
  
He released Sirius and looked at his very greasy and messy hair, which was usually Sirius's number one priority, and the droopy bags under his eyes.  
  
"What have you two been doing?" He asked, looking around for Remus. Remus spun around in the computer chair to face James. "The Sims....."  
  
He said, his voice sounding hypnotised. "Remus, since when have you liked the computer? I thought that was Sirius's thing!" Lily said, surveying  
  
the glazed look in Remus's eyes.   
  
"The Sims...." Remus repeated, turning back around and clicking madly. "Let me show you...." Sirius said, walking   
  
James and Lily over to the computer, on which the little Remus and Sirius were redecorating the little house. James stared at the screen   
  
for a minute, then realizing he had forgotten about all life around him and had been sucked into the extremely additive world of the Sims.  
  
"How long have you been playing this?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from the screen. "16 hours...." Sirius said faintly, not looking away from the   
  
computer. "Oh my gosh! We have got to get you away from this thing!" Lily said, grabbing Remus and dragging him off the spinny computer chair.  
  
"Nooooooooooooo!!!!" Remus wailed, reaching for the computer. James grabbed Sirius, who began to kick and scream, and pulled him away to the  
  
other side of the room. He hurriddly shut Remus and Sirius in the bathroom and stood against the door, holding it closed, while Lily took the CD  
  
out of the computer and left with it, shutting the door behind her. James let Remus and Sirius out of the bathroom. They rushed like mad elephants  
  
to the computer. "Nooooooo!" Sirius cried. "You took it! How could you?" Remus glared at James. "Umm.. gottagobyeseeyalaterbyes!" James gushed,  
  
running out of the room and down the apartment building steps to the parking lot, where he hopped in his car with Lily and drove off.   
  
~four hours later~  
  
The smell of beer was overpowering in room 218, Remus and Sirius's apartment, where they mourned the loss of The Sims. Remus  
  
rocked back and forth, holding a beer bottle. Sirius was in the shower, trying to drown himself. "I miss the Sims..." he mumbled as the phone rang.  
  
He was too depressed to answer it, so he let it ring. He heard the answering machine come on and James's cheery voice say, "Hey Siri, Rem,  
  
hope you're coping okay with the loss of your beloved computer program, which is now smashed to bits,"   
  
Remus let out a sob as James's voice continued. "Me and Lils are going on vacation to Toronto again, we'll be back in three weeks,  
  
I guess we'll see you when we get back. How come you dont ever go on vacation? You do have the next two weeks off school, dont you? Anyway, bye,   
  
talk to you later!"   
  
Remus threw his beer bottle into the trash as Sirius emerged from the bathroom. "Why dont we ever go on vacation?" Remus asked   
  
him. "I mean, we need to get out, see the world, mabey do stuff besides The Sims?" "I never thought about that before, little buddy." Sirius said,  
  
sitting down on his bed. "We don't have school, let's go somewhere we've always wanted to go!" "The United States!" Remus screeched. "Teneesee!"  
  
Sirius said, grinning. It was settled. Off to Teneesee! 


End file.
